Danny Abbot oneshots
by mostlyranebows
Summary: THIS IS BASED OFF CP COULTERS 'DALTON'  I do not own the character Danny, but I do own Amira.
1. SCARS

Danny Abbot can't remember that last time that he didn't feel numb.

Every time he came close to some sort of feeling he made it go away, he didn't want to feel.

His arms were covered in freshly cut slits and ones that had scabbed over from days to weeks ago. Even in summer he wore long sleeves, ashamed of what he was doing. Why would he want others to see?

Danny walked home every day by himself; he didn't know that someone was watching.

Amira Jackson, 16 years old, the same age as Danny. She attended his previous high school, the one the he attended before he moved to Dalton. She watched Danny walk home, she saw that almost every day Danny would sneak into the alley way and when he thought no one was watching, he brought the small silver razor out of his pocket and watch the blood trickle down his arm.

Amira wasn't very popular, very little people knew that she existed. Danny wasn't very popular either; he only had a small number of friends which barely spoke to him as he sat at the end of the lunch table every day keeping to himself.

Every day for 5 months Amira would follow Danny home, and watch him, helplessly. Every day, wishing that she had the courage to stop him from hurting himself, to tell him that he was worth the world. Each day she stopped herself, scared that he might think that she was a freak.

One day, Amira realized that she was selfish.

She watched Danny go into the same alley way, she watched Danny pull out the same silver razor.

"Stop, Danny"

Danny dropped the razor out of his hand

"It's-It's not what it looks like" He stuttered, why did he have to explain himself to someone he didn't even know?

"Really?" Amira said as she walked towards Danny and pulled up his sleeve to display the cuts on his arms. "Because, to me, what this looks like is someone who comes here, every day, and hurts themselves. This looks like someone who can't see what they are worth. I have seen you, do this to yourself, everyday for 5 months. To me, this looks like someone who thinks that they are not worth it, and I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to stop and tell you that you are worth more than this"

Danny stood there, frozen. With his arm in the girl's hand, he had seen her around school before. She, like him was not very popular, she had friends but from what he knew, she didn't talk very much. She was a stranger; she was someone who knew his secret. For a long time he stood staring at the girl, wondering where she came from and why she had seen him. She was the first person who had seen him, seen him. Seen how much he was hurting.

It was winter. Danny was getting ready to go out to dinner with his girlfriend, and despite the cold, he wore a white tee-shirt. He didn't care that he would be freezing, he didn't care that it was a completely inappropriate choice of clothing for this time of year. Because, this was the first time that Danny Abbot had worn an item of clothing that had shown his arms, and it was the first time that he wasn't afraid. He still had the scars, but there weren't cuts anymore.

Every morning Danny had woken up to a text from Amira

_You are stronger than you think – A_

_Don't think you aren't loved, because you are – A_

And the one that he had received this morning

_Don't hide from the world, we all have scars – A_

So he wasn't going to hide from the world, not anymore.


	2. DIVINE

Danny Abbot used to punish himself.

He did it almost every day, and when he did it. He did it a lot.

He remembered that one time, he bleed for hours. He sat in the corner of his room, with his parents screaming downstairs saying that they didn't want him, why should they be stuck with someone they don't want?

He cried, not loud. Danny didn't cry, his head leaning against the wall and his eyes gently shut trying to drown out the screams. His arm at his side, it lay across the ground. His blood slowly dripping from the fresh cut down onto the floor in the corner of his room.

This made the pain go away, he didn't feel as much when he did this. He liked not feeling as much, it made him numb. He was numb.

One day Danny didn't want to feel numb any more, he wanted to feel.

He threw away all of his razors, and scrubbed the blood off the floor in the corner of his room. He let himself cry, he let himself feel. He let himself love.

Danny wanted to feel everything, he wanted to feel sad, he wanted to feel embarrassed, and he wanted to feel unwanted... But most of all, he wanted to feel loved, he wanted to feel wanted.

Even though the sadness is devastating, and the feeling of displacement is heartbreaking; it is the thing that makes the happiness so divine.


	3. Danny's Last Letter

WARNING:Suicide content in this, so if this offends you or is a trigger… DO NOT READ

I'm not around anymore… well by the time that you are reading this. For obvious reasons I couldn't tell you guys this in person, but I had to tell you some way.

Wes, I tried man, I did. But things got too much. I love you, you were my first closest friend. I will never ever forget what you did for me. Because of that, I am sorry for what I am going to do to you. Don't cry, try not to hurt… Because this is what I want.

Sometimes I think about how amazing it would be to start a fresh, you know when you move houses… Or move schools and you can create a new image for yourself… Maybe have a better life. That is what I am doing… Just starting again.

To everyone at Dalton, especially Hanover… I just want to tell you guys that you are the family that I never had. And I can't thank you enough for that. The amount of time that you helped me were incredible.

But now, I believe that it's my time to go. I want to start a fresh… I need to. I just want to see that the world can be a better place than it is for me now. I need that.

When you find my body, I want you to do a couple of things for me. My cuts on my wrists, don't cover them up with some long fancy shirt, I want them to be shown. I know this is asking a lot Wes, but I want you to write COURAGE over my scars… Because Courage is what I needed to do this.

Goodbye, I will miss you all. You are amazing human beings… I have a feeling that I will find my way back to you guys again. Don't miss me too much…

Breathe for me now, Courage.


	4. A Letter Danny Will Never Read

Hey Danny boy.

This is Wes, it's been 3 weeks and 5 days. What am I even doing? I don't know…

I know this is ridiculous, and I know that you will never be able to read this… I think that I just need to write this down, I have tried talking to people about it. Ya' know me though… I just can't seem to articulate it. I have never really been one with words.

So here I am, writing this letter to you that you will never read. I just need you to know that I miss you, and I wish that I could turn back time and make you see that there are people who care about you…

Remember that time, when you told me about your family and I told you about mine… That was the first time that I had told anyone. I hope you understand how much that meant to me, because it meant a lot. I don't think I ever told you that… But now I am I guess.

Sometimes I think that I see you around school, walking through the corridors. Every time it hurts just as bad… We found your body, I did what you asked. Courage must be on your arm at least 30 times…

I am sorry that I wasn't there, I am sorry that you felt that way.

I hope that you're happy now though, I really do. I always wanted you to be happy, always. You deserve everything man, really. This letter may be stupid, and I may burn it as soon as I am done… But I think that you will see it, maybe?

You are not worthless, I never thought that… Not even for a second.

Lastly, I just want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. It was always you thanking me, but now I realise that you have given me strength to do so many things.

I hope you get a great new start, Danny.


End file.
